


Mirrors Of Each Other

by mandyb7



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Love, Mutual Pining, One Chicago (Chicago Franchise), Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandyb7/pseuds/mandyb7
Summary: After one of the most dangerous fires they’ve faced, Brett and Casey share a wordless, passionate first kiss. They are both alive and both don’t want to wait anymore.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett & Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 151





	Mirrors Of Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> A short one-shot. A Brettsey first kiss. I’ve tried to make it non-specific so it could fit anywhere in the recent season. This is just ONE way I’ve imagined their first kiss could go. I’ll hopefully write the others too.

Matthew Casey sat in the passenger seat of truck as they made their way back to 51. They were coming back from a dangerous fire that had blazed into the night. He stared out into the darkness, fighting the images of Brett laying on the floor in that fiery room, from coming back into his mind. When they parked in the bay, Casey slowly got out of the truck, leaving his hat on his seat. He looked into ambo 61, saw that it was empty, and walked to the back of the truck to face his team, who were gathered in front of the squad table. Dejected he couldn’t say much. He told them to shower and scrub their gear. They followed his order in silence, the weight of the call weighing down on them all. 

Alone on the apparatus floor Casey winced and closed his eyes. The shock was wearing off, and the emotions of almost losing Brett started to seep in. He had thought she was dead when he found her. A scene that will haunt him forever. 

He heard soft footsteps behind him. He turned to see Sylvie standing there, a look of surprise and gratitude on her face. His heart swelled at the sight of her, his chest rose and he released a sigh of relief. She was alive, and he could not be more grateful. He had risked his life to save her, but it had been too close for the both of them. She stood there in her CFD t-shirt and radio straps, her bare arms a reminder of her charred jacket that was removed from her. Miraculously she was unscathed, her soft skin untouched and perfect, glowing in the light. She always glowed Casey thought, whether she was smiling at you or furrowing in concentration working on a patient. She exuded a calming light that made anyone around her feel at peace. She was so good and pure, one of the many reasons why he loved her. And he did love her. He had been denying his feelings for her for a long time. But today, when he thought he had lost her, to a fire… He couldn’t deny any more, not just that he loved her, but how much he loved her. He would give his life for hers; he would have today. Which coming from a firefighter might not seem so monumental as they put their lives on the line for others all the time. But he wouldn’t just walk through fire for Sylvie Brett, he would let it consume him willingly, if it meant she could live. Now staring at her, safe in their house, he wanted life with her, and he didn’t want to wait any longer.

***

Sylvie Brett sat in the passenger seat of the ambo as Emily Foster drove them back to the house. Because of Sylvie’s close call, all the other ambos took the patients to the hospital so 61 could go straight back to the house. Which Sylvie was very thankful for; in shock and trying to process how she survived without injury, there was no way she could do her job right now. They pulled in from the back and straight up to the opposite garage doors as squad pulled in right behind them. Emily turned to Sylvie and asked if she was okay for the hundredth time. She reassured her friend with a smile and told her to go in ahead of her; Emily hopped out and joined squad as they went into the house. 

Sylvie sat in the ambo staring out the garage windows into the dark night, but all she could see was fire... She had entered the building to help a victim and got separated from Emily when an explosion erupted, and fire spread to their area. Sylvie, who had put on her fire pants and jacket before entering, had no mask. She laid on the ground and managed to call into her radio once, before the smoke made her head swim. She had no idea how long she had been laying there before he found her. Sylvie winced and closed her eyes as she remembered the panic and distress she heard in Casey’s voice. And then another explosion erupted, and he threw is body on top of hers to shield her. After the swell of the explosion drew back, Casey took his mask off, put it on Sylvie and carried her out of the building. Out of the fire… The sound of the other trucks coming in pulled her out of the memory. She quickly jumped out of the ambo and put her back up against the side of it, breathing heavily. 

Truck pulled in first, parking beside ambo, engine parking behind truck. No one could see her where she was standing, so she listened as Casey told them to shower. He sounded sad and it made her heart ache. She loved him and didn’t want him to be in pain. She had loved him for a while now, but only recently admitted her feelings to herself. She needed him and hoped that he needed her too, because she wanted nothing more than to be at his side and to make him happy. He was good to the core, always putting others before himself, a true leader. He deserved the world she thought. 

After a moment she took a deep breath and walked around the back of the ambo, but froze in between the four vehicles when she saw Casey still standing there. He was in his full gear except for his hat and tank. His back was to her, his head hanging, a hand on his forehead. Casey turned has he heard her approach. Sylvie couldn’t help herself, she smiled and flushed as she saw the relief on his face. But her expression turned serious as she thought of how much she loved him, how badly she wanted him. She was done with waiting.

***

Casey returned her smile, but his fell as quickly as hers did. Mirrors of each other. He stared into her eyes, they looked hooded with desire. His hand twitched towards her. And then she moved. She walked slowly towards him, closing the distance between them that both hated so much. He knew what she was going to do and waited for her with burning anticipation. As she reached him she jumped, and as he caught her their lips collided. Her legs wrapped around him. His hands gripping her waist, pressing his fingertips into her soft body. She moaned into his lips, and wrapping her arms around the back of his head, she tangled her fingers in his hair. They kissed passionately, their lips burning, unable to stop from months of built up longing and wanting. He could feel the heat from body through his jacket more than any fire before. She moved her hands to grab his face, slid them down his neck and pushed them through the opening of his jacket, resting on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her torso, tilted his head back more and pulled her in closer…

Eventually they slowed. She straightened her legs as he very slowly lowered her to the ground. He kept his hands on her waist, hers on his chest, as they leaned into each other, their foreheads touching. They breathed heavily in sync, staring into each others’ eyes. After a minute like this Casey pulled back, stood up straight and smiled at Sylvie. He tucked a lock of her bright blond hair behind her ear as he took her face, dirty from the fire. His hand held the side of her head as she leaned into it, closing her eyes and smiling. Casey bend down and kissed Sylvie’s forehead before wrapping his arm around her. He turned around and she melted into him as they walked into the house together. Both of them smiling from ear to ear.


End file.
